Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sound activated electronic devices which influence animals, specifically to such a device which repels house cats from indoor surfaces and areas.
Cat owners, particularly owners of indoor cats, are presented with difficulties in their attempts at keeping cats off of various surfaces and away from various areas in the home. Examples of surfaces on which cats might be unwanted may include furniture, tables and countertops on which food is prepared or served, shelves on which breakable items are kept, and electronic equipment. Examples of areas around which cats might be unwanted may include children's play areas, food storage areas, areas behind electronic equipment where cords and wires are exposed, areas around houseplants, and entrances to certain rooms.